tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Beauty and the Beast (1983)
Beauty and the Beast (1983) Poster Beauty and the Beast (1983) Full Cast & Crew Directed by Nils Malmros Writing Credits (in alphabetical order) Nils Malmros ... (writer) Cast (in credits order) Line Arlien-Søborg Line Arlien-Søborg ... Mette Jesper Klein Jesper Klein ... Faderen Carsten Jørgensen Carsten Jørgensen ... Jønne Merete Voldstedlund Merete Voldstedlund ... Moderen Brian Theibel Brian Theibel ... Mini Eva Gram Schjoldager Eva Gram Schjoldager ... Drude Michael Nørgaard Michael Nørgaard ... Jønnes ven Jan Johansen Jan Johansen ... Lars Lone Elliot Lone Elliot ... Søsser Ib Tardini Ib Tardini ... Mand udenfor en bar Hans Otto Hjort Hansen Hans Otto Hjort Hansen ... Udsmider Pia Bodal Pia Bodal ... Pige udenfor en bar Rest of cast listed alphabetically: Svend Schmidt-Nielsen Svend Schmidt-Nielsen ... (uncredited) Create a character page for: Mette Faderen Jønne Moderen Mini Drude Jønnes ven Lars Søsser Mand udenfor en bar Udsmider Pige udenfor en bar Create » ? Produced by Per Holst ... producer Ib Tardini ... executive producer Music by Gunner Møller Pedersen Cinematography by Jan Weincke Film Editing by Birger Møller Jensen Production Design by Peter Høimark ... (as Peter Højmark) Costume Design by Manon Rasmussen Makeup Department Birthe Lyngsøe ... makeup artist Production Management Janne Find ... production manager Ib Tardini ... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Søren Skjær Nielsen ... assistant director (as Søren Kjær Nielsen) Art Department Finn Richardt ... assistant property master Søren Krag Sørensen ... property master John Wexøe ... painter (uncredited) Sound Department Niels Arild ... sound mixer Janne Find ... production sound recordist Leif Jensen ... sound Lars Lund ... sound assistant Camera and Electrical Department Søren Berthelin ... first assistant camera Birger Larsen ... lighting assistant Ted Lindahl ... lighting technician Susanne Mertz ... still photographer Thomas Neivelt ... lighting assistant Otto Stenov ... grip Music Department Henry Purcell ... music Other crew Christian Clausen ... consultant: Det Danske Filminstitut Hannah Lowy ... script supervisor Jørgen Melgaard ... consultant: Det Danske Filminstitut . See also Release Dates | Official Sites | Box Office/Business | Company Credits | Filming Locations | Technical Specs | Literature . Getting Started | Contributor Zone » Contribute to This Page Edit page . Beauty and the Beast Details Full Cast and Crew Release Dates Official Sites Box Office/Business Company Credits Filming Locations Technical Specs Literature Explore More Share this page: Create a list » User Lists Related lists from IMDb users list image Bodil Award Winners for Best Danish Film a list of 63 titles created 29 Dec 2011 list image My Very Own Library a list of 511 titles created 27 Apr 2012 list image VCD DVD BD a list of 2727 titles created 25 Oct 2015 list image Sweden, Norway & Denmark a list of 52 titles created 10 months ago list image My Movie Collection a list of 222 titles created 5 months ago See all related lists » Manage your history Recently Viewed Skønheden og udyret - viewed 25 seconds ago Panna a netvor - viewed 1 minute ago Beauty and the Beast - viewed 2 minutes ago Beauty and the Beast - viewed 4 minutes ago Booty and the Beast - viewed 4 minutes ago La belle et la bête - viewed 5 minutes ago Beauty and the Bandit - viewed 5 minutes ago Beauty ... Beauty and the Beach - viewed 5 minutes ago Beauty and the Barge - viewed 6 minutes ago Beauty and the Beast - viewed 8 minutes ago Sandra McCoy - viewed 9 minutes ago Jayden ... Jayden Stevens - viewed 11 minutes ago Jayden ... Jayden Stevens - viewed 11 minutes ago Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:MediaMass